Musical Melodies
by sharingstories2
Summary: A bunch of lyrical One shots about Steve and Kono!
1. On Kono's Mind

A/N I don't own any of these Lyrics or characters, they are being used for creational purposes only. All rights belong to original owners.

 ** _It's a little dirty how the whole thing started  
I don't even really know what you intended  
Thought that you were cute and you could make me jealous  
Poured it down, so I poured it down  
Next thing that I know I'm in the hotel with you  
You were talking deep like it was mad love to you  
You wanted my heart but I just liked your tattoos  
Poured it down, so I poured it down_**

It wasn't what she had expected, she had checked into the hotel whilst her home was being painted, maybe she should've suspected it. They had always had some kind of connection, a game of cat and mouse so to speak. Hell even Chin had realized. So that's why when she opened the door to Steve Mcgarrett she really should've suspected he would smash their lips together. His deep voice told her that he couldn't wait any longer. He needed her, almost like he needed oxygen. Yet as she traced the tattoos coating his body she never said she needed him back, she should've realized that he wanted her and not in a purely sexual way either. She just wished she knew that she felt the same.

 ** _And now I don't understand it  
You don't mess with love, you mess with the truth  
And I know I shouldn't say it  
But my heart don't understand  
Why I got you on my mind_**

He never brought it up, neither did she. It was an unspoken agreement that no matter how great what they did was, they couldn't risk their careers. She never loved Steve, or she tried to tell herself. Sure he was cute and my god did his tattoos did things to her but she never loved him. So that's why Kono couldn't figure out why his very presence made her mind run a million miles an hour. She just couldn't understand why her mind was covered in him.

 ** _I always hear, always hear them talking  
Talking 'bout a girl, 'bout a girl with my name  
Saying that I hurt you but I still don't get it  
You didn't love me, no, not really  
Wait, I could have really liked you  
I'll bet, I'll bet that's why I keep on thinking 'bout you  
It's a shame (shame), you said I was good  
So I poured it down, so I poured it down_**

It happened slowly, he gradually moved on, just as she began to realize she was madly in love with him. She heard it from the grapevine, he had begun dating her distant relative. She had wanted to be mad she really did but she couldn't, she had left it to long.

When she entered his office she sat down.  
"You moved on" she stated. He smiled  
"Yeah" he replied. She sighed  
"You didn't love me Steve…" he shook his head. For once he was glad that Danny and Chin were at HPD because this could turn emotional.  
"I did… I mean I do. You hurt me Kono… when I told you I wanted you and you said nothing I know you didn't feel the same. I wish I could be with you but I've found someone else…. I don't love her I mean I do but I'm not in love with her." Kono shuddered. She grabbed his hand  
"Why are you with her then?" he sighed.  
"I'm getting old Kono… I hate to admit it but I want to settle down with someone. I know I say I don't need anyone but I don't want to be alone Kono… I'm tired of being alone" she felt a tear roll down her cheek. He wiped it away and kissed her softly on the lips.  
"I dunno if you were in it for the sex but I'll always love you Kono"

 ** _And now I don't understand it  
You don't mess with love, you mess with the truth  
And I know I shouldn't say it  
But my heart don't understand_**

She found out a week later that Steve had broken up with his girlfriend. She felt confused, didn't he say he didn't want to be alone? Was he lying? Or was he just messing with her? All she knew was that her heart couldn't take Steve Mcgarrett.

 ** _You got yourself in a dangerous zone  
'Cause we both have the fear, fear of being alone_**

She remembered Steve's words in her head about not wanting to be alone. She herself felt like that sometimes, how was she meant to try and stay alive when she had no one to stay alive for?. She could see Steve struggling with the same dilemma he had become almost suicidal in the field. It was a dangerous game, loneliness. She just hoped that the kiss she provided him with after he was shot gave him some comfort.

 ** _And I still don't understand it  
You don't mess with love, you mess with the truth  
And my heart don't understand it, understand it, understand it  
Why I got you on my mind (you think you know somebody)_**

Even after they got together she still never understood the effect Steve had on her, he made her head spin. She just hoped that with whatever they faced he would always have that affect, she may not understand it but she defiantly liked it.


	2. The Steve and the Kono

**_Troublemaker look on your face  
Followed by a smile and I melt away  
It ain't always been this lovely  
We turn the ice and start a fire, melt away_**

His smirk drove her crazy. She knew whenever that Smirk was in play that he was going to do something dangerously stupid. Then when he did do something stupidly dangerous and she would scream and yell at him until he gave her a new look. A puppy dog eyed look that made her melt inside. Damn him and his stupid expressions.

 ** _It don't happen overnight  
It's laughing after fights  
Knowing which song I should sing to make you smile again  
Your favorite flowers  
How I know before you say, "It's gonna be okay"_**

People always thought they were the 'perfect' couple. All they showed to the public was smiles and laughed but they never saw what happened behind closed door. They argued, a lot, hell even more than Steve and Danny. It didn't happen overnight but they eventually found a way to work through the difficulties. Steve knew to get Kono flowers and Kono knew what to do for Steve when he was angry. They knew their love wouldn't be difficult but it would all be okay.

 ** _You give me trouble in the best way  
When you let your hair down I can't look away  
You've just always been that lovely  
We turn the dark into light_**

Kono often wondered why people thought they wouldn't last. A lot of people thought he was more trouble than he was worth, hell thanks to him the hospital staff knew her by name. His Navy friends (who absolutely loved that she gave Steve as good as he got) had adored her. They had taken to calling her 'Mrs. Boss man' or 'Mrs. Smooth Dog'. She adored them all the same, they showed her a side to Steve she very rarely saw. His wild side, she remembered when they had visited Steve and dragged both himself and her to a club downtown. After a while Steve threw caution to the winds and let loose. She would always remember the look on his face when he found out she had emailed the picture of him dancing to all his friends.

 ** _Troublemaker  
I cannot play her  
When I wrote a couple chords, little verse  
Something simple, make it work  
You'll be staying close_**

Stebe couldn't play her, not that he made a habit of playing girls but he just couldn't imagine his life without her now and that scared him. She got into so much trouble that he thought about hancuffing her to a pole or something, maybe even sending her to a nunnery because god the way she made him feel should be illegal. He had been in only one proper realtionship and that was with catherine but Kono was different. She wanted to take things slow and let them both find their bearings before they could lose eachother in the process of falling in love.

 ** _Love, I think we (got time to make mistakes)  
Bitter and the sweetness  
I just love the taste  
Like the time we (got stuck out in the rain)  
When you took my hand said, "Baby, we should stay"_**

He knew that they could be yin and yang. He was forever a man with a plan and she was a woman without a mission. She would rather live life on a high wire and maybe that's why they worked so well. They balanced one another, that's why as she turned to leave he grabbed her hand and uttered one word.  
"Stay"


	3. No rest for the broken hearted

**_My one heart hurt another  
So only one life can't be enough  
Can you give me just another  
For that one who got away_**

She shoved him away, she didn't know what else to do. Adam had shattered her heart in to a million pieces when he left her so she pushed Steve away so he couldn't do the same. Looking back she realized that maybe she did the wrong thing, she saw the effect on Steve when she rejected him. He became downtrodden and reserved, like he trusted no one with his heart, not her anyway. She realized with a jolt that it was her selfish heart that broke the man who to her, was unbreakable.

 ** _Lonely I, I'm so alone now_**

 ** _There'll be no rest for the wicked  
There's no song for the choir  
There's no hope for the weary  
If you let them win without a fight_**

It was at night that the nightmares came, drams of him falling on the battle field. She dreamt mostly of the night that he was hospitalized. It started out like any other day, a murder case had fallen into 5-0's lap. Only when they went to apprehend the murder he aimed and clocked his gun, at Kono. She didn't have time to mover as the bullet zoomed through the air, she braced herself for death. Only death didn't come, the bullet hit another target. Steve Mcgarrett.

 ** _If one heart can mend another  
Only then can we begin  
So won't you hold on a little longer  
Don't let them get away_**

She sat at his bedside, hoping and praying he would pull through. He had to, she couldn't lose him. Maybe she could open up her heart to him, or at least try to. If he still wanted her to. She owed him that. So had squeezed his hand and leant down to his ear.  
"Hold in Steve… don't leave me just yet"

 ** _There'll be no rest for the wicked  
There's no song for the choir  
There's no hope for the weary  
If you let them win without a fight  
I let my good one down  
I let my true love die  
I had his heart but I broke it every time_**

Steve Mcgarrett took his final breath two weeks after he was shot. His heart stopped beating and after the third time of CPR the doctors called it. At precisely 1300 hours the head of 5-O's heart stopped beating but anyone who knew him, they knew it had stopped functioning the moment Kono Kalakaua rejected him.


	4. The heart wants what it wants

**_You got me sippin' on something  
I can't compare to nothing  
I've ever known, I'm hoping  
That after this fever I'll survive  
I know I'm acting a bit crazy  
Strung out, a little bit hazy  
Hand over heart, I'm praying  
That I'm gonna make it out alive_**

Something had changed within her, this was different to any other love she had experienced. It couldn't be normal, to have a love so passionate and possessive that being left on your own now felt weird. It wasn't like they tried to be possessive of one another it was just that they valued each other company and with a stupidly suicidal man like Steve you had to.

 ** _The bed's getting cold and you're not here  
The future that we hold is so unclear  
But I'm not alive until you call  
And I'll bet the odds against it all  
Save your advice 'cause I won't hear  
You might be right but I don't care  
There's a million reasons why I should give you up  
But the heart wants what it wants  
The heart wants what it wants_**

She didn't know where he was, on a mission somewhere doing who know what. She felt like she was dying, he wasn't here. Everyone could see the difference when he called, she would walk around with a massive grin on her face, like she had gotten the best news in the world. Like she was alive.

Everyone told her that he wasn't worth the hassle, they loved Steve they truly did but sometimes the things he did really got to Kono. Every time he was hospitalized she would become reserved until he woke up. In the end she ignored everyone because this love was a once in a lifetime if you're lucky love and her heart wanted it more than anything in the world.

 ** _You got me scattered in pieces  
Shining like stars and screaming  
Lighting me up like Venus  
But then you disappear and make me wait  
And every second's like torture  
Hell over trip, no more so  
Finding a way to let go  
Baby, baby, no I can't escape_**

This love almost killed her, it churned her up inside because how on earth was she meant to let him go? She was still herself but at the same time she wasn't. Kono wasn't dependent on Steve by any means but she was always happier when he was around.

Then he would disappear, figuratively or otherwise. When anything with Wo Fat happened he would draw in to himself and it killed her. She would watch as he tortured himself internally and she could do nothing to help him. Yet despite his withdrawn periods he drew her in, with kisses and sweet words, she just couldn't find it in her to escape.

 ** _This is a modern fairy tale  
No happy endings  
No wind in our sails  
But I can't imagine a life without  
Breathless moments  
Breaking me down, down, down, down_**

She wished she could say it was a fairy tale, that he was her prince in shining armor but she couldn't. He was her prince in cargo pants who didn't whisk her away into the sunset. Sure he was romantic but that still didn't mean her was a prince. Instead he kissed away her fears and gave her room to grow.

They argued like any couple would but neither of them let that make cracks in their shields, instead they kissed each other and said sorry before carrying on like nothing ever happened.

It wasn't an old day fairytale but what she had with Steve was her own personal fairytale. She couldn't imagine not being with him anymore, couldn't imagine not being breathless every time he kissed her. She couldn't imagine building up the walls that Steve had oh so carefully smashed to the ground. She couldn't imagine not being with him.

 ** _The heart wants what it wants, baby  
It wants what it wants_**

She loved him in an unforgiving selfish kind of way. They heart wants what it wants and hers wanted Steven J Mcgarrett.


	5. I know what you did last summer

**_He knows  
Dirty secrets that I keep  
Does he know it's killing me?  
He knows, he knows  
D-d-does he know  
Another's hands have touched my skin  
I won't tell him where I've been  
He knows, he knows, he knows_**

Kono knew that he knew. Sure she said that she loved Adam but what did he expect her to do when he was away for months on a business trip?. She was a woman and a woman had needs damn it. That being said she did still have feeling for her boyfriend even if she spent four months with another. She wondered if he knew that Steve's hands had touched her? Did he know that despite the fact that she chose to let Steve have her, that she was dying. Kono hated lying but she liked Adam, he was safe and predictable, well now that he was legitimate. Still she knows he knows.

 ** _It's tearing me apart  
She's slipping away  
Am I just hanging on to all the words she used to say?  
The pictures on her phone  
She's not coming home (I'm not coming home)  
Coming home, coming home_**

He felt like breaking, he knew that her and Steve always had a… special relationship. He thought it was a student/teacher relationship but they were way to close. When he came back he found pictures on her phone. Of Steve and Kono. Then he checked her Facebook and saw a picture of the two of them on a mountain with her on his back. If that wasn't enough to make him suspicious Grace's comment was.  
"Awe Mckono is totally happening. Thanks for making my uncle happy Kono." Of course Kono said that they were friends and they were just ignoring Grace's comment to make her happy.

He was inclined to believe it at first but then she began staying out later and used the excuse that 5-O was keeping her late. He knew though that it wasn't 5-O keeping her interest, it was the leader.

 ** _I know what you did last summer (ah-ah)  
Just lied to me, "there's no other" (he-ey)  
I know what you did last summer  
Tell me where you've been  
I know what you did last summer (ah-ah)  
Look me in the eyes, my lover (he-ey)  
I know what you did last summer  
Tell me where you've been_**

He asked, no begged for the truth. He told her that while he may be mad, if she just told him that herself and Steve were going behind his back that he wouldn't break up with her. It was stupid he knew, she had feelings for him even if they weren't strong anymore. She had them. Yet she looked him in the eye and said that there was no one else. Well Adam wanted to see through her disguise but she was an officer of the law and more importantly, 5-O. The team had trained her poker face and perhaps the only one that could really see through it was the man that taught it to her, Steve Mcgarrett.

 ** _When she looks me in the eyes  
They don't seem as bright  
No more, no more  
I know  
That she loved me at one time  
Would I have promise her that night?_**

She loved him once, she knew that with absolute certainty. Her heart beats for Steve now though and she just wished she had pushed the commander away the second their lips met. Maybe then she would be caught in a web of her own lies and deceit.

 ** _Tell me where you've been_**

He asked her one more time as he stood at her door, bags in hand. She still told him that she hadn't cheated. That was the day that Adam Noshumori never trusted an officer again, nor his heart. That was the day Kono broke Adam's heart.


	6. Karaoke

It was all Danny's fault, he had decided that the team needed a bonding experience and where better than a karaoke bar?. She had decided there and then that she wouldn't sing, at least not in front of Steve. Danny seemed to understand but as soon as Steve left to use the toilet Danny shoved her on stage. Stupid Danny and his stupid plans.

 ** _You and me are hell-bent on heartbreak  
No matter what ya say  
Won't let you run away  
Don't act like loving me is such a bad thing  
No matter what ya say_**

It started off okay, her voice was pretty stiff but she began to get into the rhythm. Then she closed her eyes, she began to relate to the message and she knew if Steve was here he would too. Well as it turns out he was, and she was beginning to make a total fool out of herself. ** _  
_** ** _  
Let's get this right, don't take it slow  
Let's not pretend we've never met before  
Cause baby this love is something we both know  
But it's been trapped in a cage like an animal_**

 ** __**When she first admitted she liked him she never knew what would become of them, then when she found out he liked her back she really didn't know what to do. So they both began dating in secret, it was hard to be honest. They had kept their feelings under wraps for so long that all they wanted to do is kiss each other senseless but they couldn't, it would be unprofessional.

 ** __** ** _And now we're dancing under streetlights  
Drunk on twilight  
You say yours when I'm calling you mine  
See your name in the sidewalk cracks  
Wanna be anywhere you're at  
All I ever really need is you  
This time we're gonna see this through  
So if we ever lose our way again  
Take my hand we'll make it back_**

She remembered the first time they went on a date, an actual date. No bedrooms or steaks, a real go to honest date. He took her to a fancy diner and paid for everything, claiming that this was his treat. He wanted to laugh, since when did he pay? And then he took her on a moonlight walk across the beach, the sand getting stuck between her toes.

There were a few times where she didn't think that they'd make it, what with WO fat and then Catherine trying to sink her claws into him. There were a few times where he made the stupid mistake of trying to protect her. So she just took his hand and brought him home.

 ** _You and me are hell-bent on heartbreak  
No matter what ya say  
Won't let you run away  
Don't act like loving me is such a bad thing  
No matter what ya say  
Won't let you run away  
Won't let you run away_**

Then he broke up with her, she understood after she got over her anger. She understood that he wasn't okay. He had therapy for months, not that any of them knew. They only found out when the therapist rang the governor and said he needed a few days off. No one realized that Steve had thrown himself into his work and hadn't been sleeping, preferring to drown himself in scotch.

When she confronted him he broke down, he told her that he couldn't love that she would break him. She didn't understand but then again she didn't think he did either. He told her that people would use her to get to him. She couldn't take what he was saying so she leant down and kissed him.  
"You're letting them"  
And then she left. That night she broke down, she never realized loving Steve could hurt so much.

 ** __** ** _I told myself it would be alright  
But you lurk in the shadows deep inside my mind  
I couldn't escape all the memories  
Stuck in my head like pretty melodies_**

She wanted to feel alright but she wasn't, the two were cordial to each other but she could see him disintegrating and it killed her that she couldn't help. She wanted to move on but she felt like she was cheating, Steve made it clear that they were over but she knew he didn't mean it, he boyfriend was broken and she was letting him stay that way. She felt like she'd betrayed herself, if there was one thing Kono Kalakaua wasn't, it was a quitter.

 ** __** ** _Now we're dancing under streetlights  
Drunk on twilight  
You say yours when I'm calling you mine  
See your name in the sidewalk cracks  
Wanna be anywhere you're at  
All I ever really need is you  
This time we're gonna see this through  
So if we ever lose our way again  
Take my hand we'll make it back  
You and me are hell-bent on heartbreak  
No matter what ya say  
Won't let you run away  
Don't act like loving me is such a bad thing  
No matter what ya say  
Won't let you run away  
Won't let you run away_**

She risked a glance at Steve, he looked like a deer caught in headlights. She would feel sorry for him but that idiot broke her, sure he wasn't doing on purpose but he still did it. She winked at him and laughed when he flushed before carrying on with her song. **_  
_****_  
Used to be just me and you  
Acting like we couldn't lose oh oh  
Let's do the things we used to do  
If you're the fire, I'm the fuel  
Just like when our love was new_**

She remembered the times when their relationship was innocent, that of a new couple that were still fresh into loving. Then they progressed into a passionate and intense relationship of love and the occasional throwing of a grenade at a suspect. She wished they could go back, back to when they knew they would last. ** _  
_** ** _  
Won't let you run away  
Won't let you run away  
Won't let you run away  
Won't let you run away _**

As she sand the last verse she stared intently at Steve, he got the message. She was coming for him and there was no where on earth he could hide.


	7. Karaoke part 2

What Steve did next shocked even Kono, he got up sung. **  
** **I met you in the dark  
You lit me up...  
You made me feel as though  
I was enough...**

 ****His voice was strained at first, he had never really sang before. He looked at anyone but Kono as he sang. Damn that woman for calling him out.

 **** **We danced the night away  
We drank too much  
I held your hair back when  
You were throwing up**

Their second date involved a party, her friend was turning twenty five and she had tricked Steve into going. She said they were friends of course, they were a terribly inappropriate couple otherwise.

She had drank more than she could handle and Steve had thrown her in the back of his truck, taking her inside he held her hair as she threw up all while professing that she was never drinking again. Steve had just rolled his eyes and rubbed her back. **  
** **  
Then you smiled over your shoulder  
For a minute, I was stone cold sober  
I pulled you closer to my chest  
And you asked me, to stay over  
I said, I already told ya  
I think that you should get some rest**

Kono laughed at his singing, he was grinning ear to ear because he knew she wouldn't really remember that night. She did remember trying to 'persuade' him to stay but ever the gentleman he put her to bed.

When she woke up the next she found text message on her phone from Steve.

 _There are two Advil in that thing you call a kitchen, they should be next to a glass of water. I expect you in work for the governor's inspection today. I love you_

 **** **I knew I loved you then  
But you'd never know  
Cause I played it cool when I was  
Scared of letting go  
I knew I needed you  
But I never showed  
I wanna stay with you  
Until we're grey and old  
Just say you won't let go  
Just say you won't let go**

Steve looked directly at Kono, he knew he'd hurt her when they split but he was so scared. Scared of letting his past go, his past defined who he was but maybe… just maybe she would define who he will become. Maybe he should let her back in.

Kono gasped, she never knew how far back his lover for her went, and she could never have said she loved him at that point. Slowly, ignoring her co-workers she got up and walked towards the stage. **  
** **  
I'll bring you coffee with  
A kiss on your head  
I'll take the kids to school  
Wave them goodbye  
I thank my lucky stars for that night  
When you looked over your shoulder  
For a minute, I forget that I'm older  
I wanna dance with you right now  
You looked as beautiful as ever  
And everyday you get a little better  
You make me feel this way somehow**

Sometimes he felt perverted, she was younger than him and could have any guy she wanted so he didn't know why she'd pick him. The man with enough baggage to fill an airport. Yet he thanked Kono for dragging him to that dam party because it was due to that that he realized something. Hope isn't for people who live a cushy life, it's for people like him to. Love isn't for the weak hearted it's for the brave, the ones willing to share a part of themselves, even an ex-navy seal. **  
****  
Cause I'm gonna love you till  
My lungs give out  
I promise till death we part  
Like in our vows  
Yeah, we've come so far my dear  
Look how we've grown  
And I wanna stay with you  
Until we're grey and old  
Just say you won't let go  
Just say you won't let go**

He knew he was going to cave about the relationship, she knew it to. As he looked her in the eyes he swore he was going to love this woman until they were withering away together. He would profess his love for her until his last breath happened and he would protect her with his life. **  
** **  
Just say you won't let go  
Oh, Just say you won't, say you won't, say you won't  
Say you won't, say you won't let go  
**as she reached the stage she got to the stage she mouthed five words  
"I won't let you go"


	8. Dear readers

Dear readers.

This is to address something that quite a few people have noticed, whether you have only read this story or others you may have noticed that a lot of my stories carry dark themes such as

· Suicide

· Mental illness

· Rape

· Abuse (of any kind)

· Self-harm

So I feel the need to stress this and I need your help. If you have read any of my stories and they have triggers, even if the trigger seems really remote could you please leave a review or private message, as much as the stories I write are for the reader's enjoyment sometimes they can be very triggering. Thank you.

That is not the reason I have written this note. I am here today to tell everyone that they are worth it, even if you don't believe it, I do. You are all stronger than what ails you and what ails you can be defeated, I believe that everyone has an inner battle inside them but you can survive. If you are experiencing anything, whether it be mental illness or you have been through a traumatic experience, hell even if you just feel sad or upset it is okay to get help. It is okay. I understand this is scary and it could mean that you will have to experience changes that you are not ready for but it will all be worth it. You can get there.

I want to wish everyone reading this all the happiness in the world, you deserve it. Remember you all have beautiful souls and its okay to feel sad and alone or whatever you are feeling. I want you to know that even if you feel like no one believes in you, I do.

Thank you all, I hope you all find happiness and joy in your lives.

\- Sharingstories2


End file.
